Double the Trouble
by NewbieJr88
Summary: I do not own any of the characters used for this story. A spell goes wrong placing Willow in the Hollows. Can she find her way home? What about that nifty little spell or curse she used on Angel . . . Could it be the answer to Ivy's dilemma?
1. Chapter 1

3 Buffy the Vampire Slayer/The Hollows Crossover 3

This takes place during season 6 (my favorite season seeing as I am a big Buffy/Spike fan .) after episode 8 (skipping over the lovely musical episode that leaves me singing every time). For those of you who either don't know or don't remember this is during the time that Tara is getting upset at Willow for all of her unnecessary magic using and leaves because of it. If you didn't know that happened then I am sorry for that spoiler. Hollows wise . . . this is going to take place after EA. I know, I know it does not add up time wise at all, but hey its fiction so I can do as I please. lol. Any how I am normally not a big crossover fan, but the idea of two killer redheaded witches in the same room was irresistible . . . along with the Ivy/Willow possibilities 3. May be Ivy can have a redheaded witch that can save her soul even if it isn't Rachel. *Wiggles eyebrows* Ok, I am letting my bunnies hop too far ahead of my current story line and possibly causing a second one to form . . . Damn bunnies! :-D Jk, I love them . . . no really I love bunnies. :-P

For this story's sake, this will be in Willows POV, which should be fun since I have never attempted nor have I ever read anything that was from her POV. So basically, don't shot me too dead if you feel this is out of character for Willow.

P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short. It was the best place to stop. I really didn't want to leave y'all hanging in the middle of her meeting Ivy and Rachel, so I figured getting you there was the best I could do. Until next time, enjoy! :-D

Double the Trouble

Chapter 1

I finally pushed her too far. She is gone. My love has left me. I have spent the last twenty four hours crying or attempting not to cry depending on when the last time I saw something of hers that she left behind was. I have tried distracting myself by reading some of my books, but they are not helping. I can't even bring myself to read past the first page_. I swear I have read the same page in this damn book ten times. _

Right now I have managed two hours of not crying, but still no sleep has come. I never knew that a broken heart could be this draining, not just emotionally but physically. The lack of sleep, food, water, and overabundance of crying has left my body beaten and half dead. If I don't get some sleep soon then I am sure I will start hallucinating.

I clumsily get out of bed and head over to the bookshelf, _there has to be a spell in here to induce sleep._ Gathering three different texts, I sit down at the vanity near my bedroom door. The tears threaten again as I realize it is _my_ room now not _ours_. I manage to keep them at bay as I begin flipping through the different books looking for something to help me.

I am not sure how long it took me to find the spell, but luckily we had all the ingredients between my chest under the window and the kitchen cupboards. I had managed several strange glances from Buffy and Dawn as I took the pile of herbs up to my room. I am sure they knew I was preforming a spell, and I know they would probably rather me not do magic seeing as it is what caused Tara to leave. But if I don't get some sleep soon they will be rooming with a zombie.

Sitting at the vanity once more, I moved the newest addition to my fiction library to the side. _If only everything worked out as well as Kim Harrison writes it._ One might think that dealing with real vampires and demons on a regular basis would take away the desire to read such stories, but the fictional word always made things seem so nice,_ even the vampires there are nice._

I slowly read through the instructions once more before combining the ingredients in the correct order. The liquid in the small bowl in front of my changed colors and became foggy. It was time for the hand gesture that would release the activation ingredient and Latin. "_Somni somno somnia somniabunt_,"I say as I thrust my hand out to release the holy dust enclosed in my fist. In the clumsy state I was in, I accidently knocked over the bowl even as my hand opened.

The spell was invoked and spilling across my vanity, soaking the marble and everything in sight. A bright light burst from the liquid, blinding me and making me feel even more disoriented. I threw my hands up to protect my eyes while I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the blinding light seeping past my fingers and eye lids to dim. When I was finally able to lower my hands and open my eyes, I found myself starring up at the faint outline of a cross on an old wooden wall. _Ok, this is _not_ my bedroom! What the hell?_

I must have done the spell wrong, but where in the world did the damn thing take me? I fought back the stream of tears that were once again causing my eyes to burn and my throat to tighten in effort. _Tara was right, I am getting reckless._ Pulling my eyes open and up from the floor, I found a baby grand piano, pool table, and living room set filling what was obviously an alter room. I raised one eyebrow at the lack of respect to a church. _Who would do such a thing?_ _Could be vampires_. Holy ground wasn't a no go, just crosses and holy water. I looked around the room some more, feeling as though I should know this place, and realized that the windows were not boarded up. _Nope, not vampires._

The sound of two female voices intruded as I explored the living room set that was laid out beautifully in the majestic room. The voices caused me to freeze in shock, _shit I am trespassing on someone's property._ I quickly decided that heading out the front door would be the best option. It was a church; the front door would be located in the same place as any other church. Turning on my heal, I headed towards the door.

Before I could go five steps, a clattering noise started and quickly got louder. "And where do you think you are going, witch" a high pitched yet masculine voice nipped at me. _Shit!_

I turned back around, my hands raised in surrender. "I am sorry, a spell went." I stopped when I didn't see anyone where I had heard the voice come from.

"Right here, you dumb cookie fart," the voice shrilled again as a small man with dragonfly wings darted in front of my face with a small sword pointed at me. He was only about four inches tall wearing all green with curly blond hair flopping into his eyes.

You would think that seeing the strange things that life as Buffy's friend could show you, I would not be overly shocked at a four inch man with wings. But you would be wrong. The sight of the small man weighed heavily on my exhausted brain. _I am hallucinating. I have to be._ The man looked affronted by my shock, "What you act like you've never seen a pixy before."

"Pixy," I whispered right before my entire world went black.

"Crap, we got a fainter," was the last thing I heard the little man say before my ears shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vaguely I hear three voices; two are female while the third is a high pitched male voice. "Her aura is brightening," I hear the male voice state almost matter-of-factly, though how he would know escapes me.

"About time," a silky feminine voice whispers.

"Are you sure she is secure," the second female voice asks sounding unsure.

"Of course she is Rache," the male says, whoever _he_ is, and he sounds very sure of himself. I guess he is the one who tied me up, since I can now make out the feel of restraints around my wrists and ankles - it appears that I am tied into a chair. _Great._

"So, is she a witch or not?" It's the second female voice, the one that guy called "Rache."

"I'm not sure," he sounds frustrated. "She has a redwood smell to her, but it is not very strong and there is a human quality to her scent too." _What is he talking about?_ _You can't smell witch and witches are human?_ _Ok,_ this is getting weirder the longer I sit here.

Beginning to get control of my eye lids, though my head still feels foggy, I crack my eyes open. It must be day time because I can see blue tinted light filling the room, I can tell it is sun light so it must be coming in from a window located somewhere close by. The voices continue talking. The male is still talking about my scent, "If she is a witch she doesn't spell very much. May be she is a warlock." _Hello,_ I am obviously _not_ a warlock! What is it with these people? My eyes are almost adjusted to the bright light in the room as I look up in search of the people the voices belong to. _I'm in a kitchen?_ I stare surprised. It is a _beautiful_ kitchen. I can tell I am not in a restaurant, though if it wasn't for the personal touches everywhere I might think I was in the kitchen of a small restaurant.

There are two stoves, a stainless steel island with books and pots stacked underneath, and a hanging rack above the island with a few utensils and herbs drying. Behind me is a big wooden table, not the polished kind we have in Buffy's dining room but still nice. It is obviously serves as more than a table, I note as I see the stacks of papers and the computer that clutter a majority of the table. The three people still have not looked to me, so I take the opportunity to look at my captors. At the island there is a tall, thin red head. She is pretty even with her frizzy hair. I don't know how she can be that fair skinned and not have freckles though. _I should ask her,_ I think then criticize myself for having such common thoughts about people who have me tied to a chair in their kitchen. I do not see the source of the masculine voice, but the second female . . . _damn._ She is _tall_ and breathtaking. She has shiny black hair that goes past her shoulders and pale skin that brings out her dark eyes, I note as she turns to me with a shocked look on her face and pupils dilating. _If I wasn't a taken woman,_ I think then remember Tara left me. My heart breaks again and I begin to fight back tears. Her face turns to one of sorrow before it becomes unreadable.

"Why don't you just ask her," comes the male voice again, but I still cannot see the man. Suddenly, everything seems clearer and I remember a small man with wings talking to me. _Pixy,_ he had said he was a pixy. I look to the section of counter between the two women and see him. My foggy head doubles and I feel dizzier than I imagine is humanly possible. "She is gonna go out again," he shouts.

The red head rushes over, "Oh, no you don't." She slaps me, it is strong and stings my cheek but it is nothing compared to being hit by Buffy or a vampire. "Stay with me strawberry shortcake." That makes me a little more alert. _Did she just call me strawberry shortcake?_ The ivory skinned woman in all black rolls her eyes from the counter. I look between the two women, trying my best to ignore the four inch man flying in front of my face. Something feels familiar about them . . . and the kitchen . . . _and_ the pixy! _Oh my God._ I must be dreaming, because I could swear these are characters out of one of my books. My face scrunches up as I puzzle through this.

"Come on ask her . . . before the sun goes nova," the pixy says irritated. If I am right, then the pixy is Jenks and squatting before me is Rachel, a demon/witch, and the woman leaning against the counter is not only a vampire but one tall glass of stunning, screwed up danger named Ivy. My imagination is making her even prettier than the author described her, not good for me.

Rachel snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my gaze to turn to her. "Who are you and what where you doing our church?"

"I really need to wake up," I mutter just slightly under my breath.

"You are awake," Jenks laughs. "Now answer the question."

I sigh as I look at them. "Look I know this is just a dream, and I don't know why I would dream about-" I stop short as Jenks flies up to me with his sword drawn. "Ow," I exclaimed as he pokes me with his sword.

"Real enough for you?"

"Jenks," Rachel says exasperation heavy in her voice. "Who are you? And what where you doing in our church," her voice is threatening so I decide that I should just play along with the game till I wake up.

"I am Willow," I do not try to hide my frustration as I look into Rachel's green eyes. "I was completing a spell to help me sleep and next thing I know I am in your church." I make sure that my point is understood by raising my eyebrows and looking pointedly at her. "The spell must have worked faster than I expected, and now I am dreaming all this," I say completing my story and half musing to myself how this could have happened. I know I did it right because here I am dreaming._ Maybe I should have done it in bed; I am going to have a major crick in my neck when I wake up._

Jenks laughs at my explanation, "Sure and you expect us to believe _that_."

"A sleep spell wouldn't have transported you here," Rachel explains.

"I am dreaming," I counter. Again, Jenks pokes me with his sword, "Ow, would you stop that!"

"Stupid lunker, If you were dreaming would that hurt," he asks pointedly as he flies to sit on Ivy's shoulder, happy his point is made.

Rachel looks at him purposely, "Would you stop that?" _Would it,_ I ask myself. I have never had a dream hurt before, and I don't think a sleep aid would cause them to start hurting. My eyes widen as I think this over some more. _But they are fictional characters . . . in a book._ "Look, despite what you think you are not dreaming."

"How," I breathe, meaning how could this not be a dream.

"Misaligned spell I guess," she responds obviously thinking I was asking how a spell got me here. "Though I don't see how a spell for sleep would transport you here." She has both of her eyebrows raised making her startling green eyes look even bigger, "What were you really doing?"

"I'm not lieing," I protest.

"So you are a witch," Jenks spouts from Ivy's shoulder.

"Yes. Well, no . . . It's hard to explain," I struggle to find a way to describe that I am a human and a witch because there is no differenc. "Not like you are use to. I am human and a witch." At this Jenks burst out laughing like I have just told the joke of the century.

Rachel just sighs at his outburst as she turns back to me, "It is common knowledge that witches and humans are not the same species." If I am not mistaken she thinks I am trying to trick her.

How do you explain something like this? "Look I know that's how it works here but not-"

"For the love of Tink, it is the same _everywhere_!" Jenks was no longer sitting on Ivy's shoulder but flying a little too close to my nose. "You are a warlock, a human who performs magic but cannot invoke spells."

"Do I look like a warlock to you," I shout without thinking. These people are really starting to upset me.

"You look like stupid demon bait, can't even use a sleepy time charm properly."

"It wasn't a 'sleepy time charm' and I do all my own spells, no blood needed." I let my red head temper flare. Yes, normally I am a quiet girl, but these three, two actually seeing as Ivy is just watching, are infuriating me. This is a dream, I know it. Despite what they keep telling me and the fact that they can hurt me, this is a dream. I repeat it in my head several times. Like any dream, I just need to make my brain remember that I have control over the situation.

"I thought all spells needed blood," I heard Ivy ask Rachel.

"Well yea, but not ley line," she mused out loud. "Though I don't know of any ley line sleep spells that you can or would want to perform on yourself."

Their conversation continues as I close my eyes tight repeating "It is just a dream. You can wake up now" over and over in my head, letting it become a soft hum of meditation. I can feel the stress caused by everything going on in my life weigh heavy on my shoulders as my meditation continues.


End file.
